B.Y.O.B.
B.Y.O.B. is a song in Guitar Hero World Tour and later appeared in the GHTV mode of Guitar Hero Live on December 16, 2015. It was released by the Armenian-American nu metal band System of a Down as the second track of their 2005 album Mezmerize. This song is one of SOAD guitarist Daron Malakian's signature performances. "B.Y.O.B.", a pun on the acronym "'B'ring 'Y'our 'O'wn 'B'ooze", is an acronym standing for "'B'ring 'Y'our 'O'wn 'B'ombs". It is a protest song, being against the Iraq War. It is compared to the song War Pigs by Black Sabbath, which was included in the third tier of Guitar Hero II. A vocal line from "B.Y.O.B." is similar to one from "War Pigs". Appears In * All Careers - 17. Times Square (New York City) (Encore in Bass and Band Career) Guitar Hero Live (GHTV) Walkthrough Try to get used to the instruments and difficulties before playing this song, and try to watch videos of it first to get to know the chart. Some tips for Guitar: when the intro comes, make sure that you're in RB frets. Alt-strum but keep the beat and remember that you can press blue while pressing red for blue and orange notes. Then do the same but with green, yellow and blue. if you can dominate them, save SP for the part before Send the Poor 1 where there is a strange pattern and beat. If you beat that part, you'll pass the song easily. This is one of the few songs in the Guitar Hero series where the Bass is often considered more difficult than guitar with the open strum, and where guitar, bass, and drums each have a challenging role to play to complete the song as a band. Because of this, this is the final song in the band career and the bass career, rather than Hot for Teacher. It should also be noted that this is the only song in the game that is played at Times Square in all 5 career modes. Video thumb|300px|left Lyrics You! Why do they always send the poor? Barbarisms by Barbaras With pointed heels Victorious victories kneel For brand new spankin' deals Marching forward hypocritic and Hypnotic computers You depend on our protection Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth Everybody's going to the party have a real good time Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth Breaking into Fort Knox stealing Our intentions Hangers sitting dripped in oil Crying "freedom!" Handed to obsoletion Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth Everybody's going to the party have a real good time Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine Everybody's going to the party have a real good time Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine Blast off! It's party time! And we don't live in a fascist nation Blast off! It's party time! And where the **** are you? Where the **** are you? Where the **** are you? Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth Breaking into Fort Knox stealing Our intentions Hangers sitting dripped in oil Crying "freedom!" Handed to obsoletion, Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth Everybody's going to the party have a real good time Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine Everybody's going to the party have a real good time Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun Where the **** are you? Where the **** are you? Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? They always send the poor They always send the poor! Category:Songs Category:17th Tier Category:Encores Category:Anti-War Songs Category:Songs with harder bass tracks Category:GHTV songs Category:Intense songs on Guitar Category:Hardcore songs on Bass Category:Hardcore songs on Drums Category:Intense songs on Vocals Category:Nu Metal songs Category:2005 songs Category:Songs by System of a Down Category:Songs with a difficulty of 5